


The Rising Son - An Alternative Revelation

by RisingTide



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on The Rising Son by DerkAndFullOfErrors, Definitely read that first, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, The Rising Son, Tribute Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingTide/pseuds/RisingTide
Summary: This is an alternative scene I wrote for Chapter 29 of DerkAndFullOfErrors outstanding story “The Rising Son.”  If you have not read it, 10/10 would recommend.  Also, spoilers for his story, so don’t read this until you read that.





	The Rising Son - An Alternative Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DerkAndFullOfErrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerkAndFullOfErrors/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rising Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845781) by [DerkAndFullOfErrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerkAndFullOfErrors/pseuds/DerkAndFullOfErrors). 



> This is an alternative scene I wrote for Chapter 29 of DerkAndFullOfErrors outstanding story “The Rising Son.” If you have not read it, 10/10 would recommend. Also, spoilers for his story, so don’t read this until you read that. I wrote this in a few hours, and I haven’t written fanfic in years (since middle school), so forgive me.
> 
> And to Derk, if you should read, thanks for writing such a fantastic story.
> 
> P.S. The first paragraph is straight from Derk’s story.

He just hoped his daughter realised the necessity of such a union, though with the looks she was sneaking at the young man, the chances of her having a problem were slowly diminishing.

As he glanced from his daughter towards Lord Stark’s son, he finally took full measure of the boy. His resemblance to Lyanna was agonizing, even more so than the similarity of the younger Stark present. Her eyes only resembled his deceased wife’s; his could have belonged to her.

As he finally wrenched his attention from the boy’s haunting features, a sense of urgency swept over him. Having the sole known dragon in the world not bound to House Targaryen threatened both the stability of the realm and the rule of his house. Action needed to be taken before the whispers could spread, and before those with ambition attempted to exploit this unexpected opportunity. Turning his attention back to the Starks, the King made his decision.

“Lord Stark.” He addressed the man with the dignity and authority of a King. Both men turned towards him, offering their complete attention. “Your son commands a dragon, the only known dragon in the world. To have such power separated from the authority of the crown could shatter the peace of the realm and drown the seven kingdoms in blood. I have seen war, and I have no desire to repeat Robert’s Rebellion.” Lord Stark flinched at his last words, turning to look at his son and daughter with visible dread, before returning his attention to his King. 

“I agree, your Grace. I have no desire for war.”

At this, Rhaegar nodded his head in agreement. “Then you understanding the necessity of what I’m about to propose. House Targaryen and House Stark must unite to prevent conflict.” At this, the warden of the North paled, his face contorting into a look of suspicion and concern. Meanwhile, his mother shared a look with Stark’s son, whose expression closely matched his father’s.

“Your Grace, I...” Stark made to interrupt him, but he held out his hand to silence him.

“Let me continue, my lord. The simplest solution to this dilemma, which I believe is to the benefit of all parties, is marriage.” Hearing this, Lord Stark’s face dropped from worry to horror as he looked with what appeared to be guilt at his son, who seemed to be in a state of shock at the proposal. 

“For the security of the realm, I would have your son marry my daughter, Rhaenys. He will take her name, and together, they will rule as the Prince and Princess of Summerhall. With the gods’ blessing, one of their children can marry one of Aegon’s, unifying the main royal line with a new line of dragonlords. As an added incentive, the crown will offer a dowery for the restoration of Moat Cailin, at which you may establish a new branch of House Stark through one of your younger sons.”

The entire room was silent as its occupant processed the words of their king. Rhaenys’ mix of dornish and Valyrian features lit up in elation as she glanced hungrily towards her potential betrothal. Most of the other Targaryens present gave looks of agreements, as did Sir Arthur, and even Viserys, who slightly nodded his head in support. His queen in particular seemed pleased with the proposal as she gave her husband a warm smile of approval. 

Daenerys and his mother did not share their family’s expression. His sister seemed to deflate, her face flashing a hint of jealousy as she glanced at her niece and possible good nephew, though her features soon morphed into a soft smile.

Rhaella meanwhile was staring towards the group of Starks, her attention entirely on Jon Snow as she gave him the same warm, supportive smile she gave her son when he needed comforting. What was particularly odd, however, was the barely contained mirth in his mother’s eyes, even as she eventually turned to glare at Lord Stark. What the warden of the North had done to earn such fierce ire from his mother, Rhaegar did not know.

Giving his attention to the Stark patriarch, the King saw him pale further, seemingly split between horror and guilt, though why he felt either was beyond Rhaegar’s understanding. Perhaps it had something to do with his mother’s ever intensifying glare.

Jon Snow was the last to react to the proposal, as he stood in complete shock for several moments, before returning his mother’s comforting look with a weak smile. Rhaegar still wondered about the specifics of their relationship, but in this moment, he had to agree with Elia’s belief that it did not appear romantic. When the Stark bastard noticed the sultry grin Rhaenys was beaming towards him, his eyes widened in horror even as the slightest blush spread throughout his pale cheeks.

Snow’s reaction seemed promising enough for the union, though there seemed to be something that hung over the room, something only the Starks and his mother seemed to know. Regardless, the silence had gone on long enough.

“Lord Stark,” the Warden of the North looked up, his grey eyes fully focused on the King. “I would have an answer, the terms are more than fair, and I would even be willing to arrange good betrothals for your daughters as added incentive.”

Stark said nothing, instead glancing first towards his mother, whose scowl deepened, then towards his son, who stared back. After a moment, he closed his eyes and sighed, seeming to struggle with his next words. Finally, he looked back towards Rhaegar.

“Your Grace, it is not my place to accept a proposal for another’s son.”

Rhaegar’s face squinched in confusion. “I don’t understand, my lord. Jon Snow is your son.”

“No,” Lord Stark responded, his jaw now tightened with resolved, “He is not my son. He’s my sister’s.”


End file.
